El mundo mágico en problemas
by ElChicoDeLasLetras
Summary: El mundo mágico ya no está en peligro, pero las cosas podrían volverse algo peligrosas cunado en Hogwarts ocurre el asesinato repentino de unos jóvenes estudiantes extranjeros. Ahora Harry se ve enfrascado con diferentes personas que nunca había visto en su vida, quienes dicen ser los representantes internacionales de cada país en el mundo mágico y muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**He decidido retomar algunos fics, pero antes tenia que editar algunas cosas. Se han agregado diferentes cosas a estos capítulos que ayudaran a entender mejor la trama. **

**Editado julio 2020**

* * *

La lechuza en la habitación no era una buena señal.

Arthur en particular sintió un peso en estómago al ver al ave entra por una de las ventanas abiertas del salón de reuniones, ciertamente podía sentir que aquello no traería buenas noticias.

Era extraño encontrar a una lechuza por estos lados, y dudaba que alguno de sus colegas fuera requerido de manera urgente en alguno de sus ministerios. ¿Estaría el mundo mágico en problemas? Realmente esperaba que no. _Demasiado ocupado para esto. _Pensó.

El sentimiento se hizo más fuerte cuando la carta aterrizó sobre sus papeles. Podía sentir la ardiente mirada de todos sus colegas, tal vez si reunía rápido sus cosas y salía de la habitación la situación se volvería menos incómoda. Seguramente no.

— _Correo mágico — _Francis, que se sentaba a su lado, no pudo evitar comentar acerca de lo ocurrido — ¿No es ese el trabajo de Escocia? ¿Qué hace eso aquí contigo?

— Por lo visto es tan incompetente que me han mandado su trabajo — dijo en su defensa — No puedo creer que esto ocurriera de nuevo…

La mirada que les lanzaba Alemania fue suficiente para detener los cuchicheos de ambos rubios por algunos minutos, más como siempre imposibles de parar.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ambos sabemos que te encanta esto — ronroneó sobre su hombro — _adoras tener que hacer el trabajo de tus hermanos Arthur, si no estarías… _

Pero la llegada de una nueva lechuza interrumpió cualquier palabra del francés. Arthur podía sentir que los ojos de todos se volvían con molestia hacia él, al igual que escuchaba la muy molesta risa nasal del francés a su costado.

No obstante, toda aquella atmósfera bochornosa fue sustituida por un silencio helado al ver que aquella lechuza pasaba de largo a la nación británica.

**###**

Arthur hizo todo lo posible para no verse desesperado por llegar donde se encontraba el par de italianos. Decir que tenía un sentimiento inquietante se quedaba corto, aquellos búhos no habían sido solo casualidad. Estaba seguro.

La pasajera idea de una nueva guerra le obligó a estrujar con mayor fuerza el maletín que cargaba contra su pecho. Se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos pesimistas, una nueva guerra era simplemente imposible. Si algún evento como la segunda guerra mágica estuviera ocurriendo ya hubiera tenido algún efecto en su persona: algún ataque de tos o algunos días postrado en cama, nada de eso había ocurrido.

Los Vargas no cargaba un semblante agradable. Por lo general era solo Romano quien tenía una mueca amarga en su rostro, sin embargo, esta vez Italia tampoco tenía un rostro agradable.

Tomó asiento frente a ellos y esperó a que terminaran de leer su correspondencia. Estaba seguro de que no sería prudente interrumpirlos en su lectura, aunque en cualquier otra ocasión lo hubiera hecho. Siguió su ejemplo y leyó nuevamente su carta.

Un citatorio, para esa misma tarde, con el jefe de Aurores, _Harry Potter._

Durante un segundo Arthur se quedó allí sentado, sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos. Esto tenía que ser una broma.

— Maldición ¿Esto es real? — Romano fue el primero en romper el silencio —Mierda, simplemente perfecto. Esto es, en realidad, realmente es algo...

Arthur tarareo ante el extraño comentario.

— Creí que tu hermano se encargaba de lo mágico ahora —dijo mientras le miraba y dejando la carta sobre el escritorio.

— Lo hace.

— Aja. Bueno. Supongo que ya te has enterado entonces.

Arthur asintió, pero después negó obteniendo una extraña mirada del par de hermanos. Es decir, si Harry Potter en persona le buscaba algo serio debía estar pasando y el hecho de que otro país esté involucrado podía significar cualquier cosa.

— No realmente — confesó — Es decir el jefe de aurores ha enviado esto —dijo señalando su carta — Quiere reunirse. No sé de qué se trate sea la suya.

— Ya veo

— Es diferente. — intervino Italia — Nuestra carta. Es diferente.

— Veo. Supongo que no es para lo mismo entonces…

— No— interrumpió Romano — Es para lo mismo. Definitivamente para lo mismo. Mira, sé que no tienes nada que ver con tu comunidad mágica ahora, pero necesitamos _algo_ para entender qué ocurre aquí.

Arthur asintió sin saber qué más hacer.

— Entonces su carta…

— _Ve_. Toma — Italia tendió su carta a Arthur con sus manos temblorosas.

Tuvo que leerla un par de veces para que las cosas tomaran sentido en su cabeza.

Arthur les devolvió la carta a ambos y se tomó un momento más para asimilar las cosas. Claramente la situación era algo alarmante más no veía donde entraba él en este caso ¿Qué estaba haciendo escocia? Él era al que la carta debió haber llegado.

— Antes que todo — dijo aclarando un poco su garganta — lamento mucho lo que haya ocurrido — ambos hermanos asintieron — Seguro Escocia está moviéndose en el ministerio para resolver esto. Les doy mi palabra, él resolverá esto… Estoy seguro ambos entenderán que no tengo muchas posibilidades de meter mis manos en estos asuntos.

Romano gruño, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Feliciano seguía con su mirada fija en la carta.

Arthur sabía que esto sería complicado. Muy complicado. Una muerte en terrenos escolares siempre era algo alarmante (al menos en esta parte del mundo) y las cosas como investigaciones y papeleo eran extensas y agotadoras. El hecho de que el par de hermanos estuvieran involucrados era aún más alarmante.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que ocurrió?

— _Ve_. No. Nada aún.

— Los chicos…

— Estudiantes transferidos — señaló Romano, tomándose un momento para repasar la información — familia italiana. Sangre pura. Fueron colocados en una de las casas, no especifica. Iban a terminar el curso en unos días.

— Veo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los tres. Nada incomodo, pero de igual modo poco agradable.

— Es culpa suya - soltó Romano sin levantar la vista de la mensa — esto, es culpa suya. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

— ¿Te ruego me disculpes?

— El que esos chicos estén muertos, es culpa de ustedes. No solo tuya — arguyó el italiano — _Tú y tus malditos hermanos, solo importándoles su magia…._

Italia se removió nervioso en su asiento, mirando con precaución a su hermano. Arthur no puedo siquiera parpadear ante esas palabras ¿Culpa de ellos?

— No voy a hablar de eso — declaró en un intento de finalizar la plática — Tu enojo está hablando por ti Romano y lo entiendo. Vas a culpar a mi gente y mi gobierno, sinceramente haría lo mismo en tu situación, pero debes entender que no es culpa de…

— No — lo interrumpió el moreno — no es el enojo hablando. En absoluto. Estoy diciéndote lo que verdaderamente está pasando en tu casa. Te estas tomando este asunto demasiado a la ligera, y no, no hablo de los chicos hablo de esa escuela.

— No estás siendo realista en estos momentos.

Romano estampo sus puños sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y por qué no, eh? Mierda, por qué diablos no lo hago.

Arthur presionó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y tardó un instante en recuperar la compostura. Sabía que Romano tenía una personalidad explosiva, pero esto era demasiado extraño. Nunca le había gritado directamente.

— Permíteme decir que todo el mundo protege a su comunidad mágica, es natural que nosotros hagamos lo mismo — expuso con tranquilidad, convenciéndose de que no estaba excusando frente a las naciones italianas.

— Una cosa es proteger y otra muy distinta encubrir las cosas.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

— Disculpa entonces si mi enfoque ha sido más protector que el de otras naciones. No dejaré que mi comunidad magia se vea amenazada.

— Protesto ante eso — dijo Italia demasiado bajo, casi susurrando.

— ¡Se acepta la protesta! — dijo Romano — Italia piensa lo mismo. En realidad, cualquier otra nación con su propia comunidad mágica te diga lo mismo que nosotros.

Arthur giró levemente su cabeza para observar al grupo de naciones que escuchaban a escondidas del otro lado de la sala. Algunas fingieron mirando rápidamente a otro lado, mientras otras más descaradas asistían con aprobación.

— No estamos hablando de cómo se maneja la comunidad en mi país.

— Inglaterra, estoy hablando en serio.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — soltó casi gritando. Casi — Me preocupo por ellos. Son una parte más de mí. Necesitan nuestra ayuda.

— Están descontrolados. Todos ustedes. Piensan que el ocultar su guerras y movimientos les hará algún bien, pero mira lo que ha ocurrido.

— Estamos bien. La comunidad está bien — gruñó, acercando más su maletín — lo de los chicos es lamentable he de decir, pero estoy seguro de que nada se encubrió en este caso u otros.

— No. Sabes que no fue así. Algo está ocurriendo.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo.

— ¡Cómo podría saberlo! — sentenció — no he estado dentro de mi comunidad por más de doce años.

— Ya lo creo.

— ¡Nada malo está ocurriendo! — dijo — nada malo está ocurriendo ahora, y no tapamos lo que ocurre, _ya no._

Romano igualmente se puso de pie, pero este no temía las miradas indiscretas de los demás. Arthur podía escuchar los cuchicheos detrás de ellos. Podía sentir el color carmín subida de la base de su cuello a sus orejas.

— Entonces explica esto — replicó sin apartar su mirada de Arthur — si las cosas están bien en _esa_ escuela tuya ¿Cómo carajo pasó esto? — señaló la carta que tenía Italia en sus manos — "El lugar más seguro del mundo mágico" "Nada malo pasara ahora en Hogwarts" _puras mentiras cejudo bastardo. _

— Saben que nada malo está pasando en las comunidades mágicas. Nada ha sucedido desde, desde… Bueno ¡Tiene que haber sido…!

El pensamiento de una muerte autoprovocada corrió por sus pensamientos, cosa que fue totalmente captada por sus compañeros. No se sentía complicado por pensarlo, pero era una de las probabilidades.

— _¡No te atrevas siquiera a decirlo! –_ dijo amenazante Romano - Esos niños no tenían problema alguno, _simples niño Kirkland ¡Niños! No cubrirás a tu maldito sistema con eso. _

— Estoy seguro de que Escocia está al tanto de las cosas ahora — prosiguió sin escuchar las palabras de romano — Esto se resolverá.

Inspiró profundamente. Tendría que hablar con su hermano de esto.

· Debes resolver esto. Lo haces, tienes que hacerlo — había más significado en esas palabras, pero Arthur las ignoro — Resolverás esto, me escuchaste _¡Resolverás esto bastardo!_

El grito de Romano retumbó en la sala, haciendo que algunas otras naciones se asomaron por las distintas puertas de la sala. definitivamente tendría que disculparse con Vash por aquella conmoción en su casa.

— Si este caso no llegara a resolverse… — dijo amenazante — si no estoy conforme con lo que los papeles dirán como veredicto, _mandaré a cerrar esa estúpida escuela tuya. _

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía meterse así con su comunidad mágica así. Con Hogwarts.

— Déjame decir Romano, creo que estamos exagerando las cosas…

— ¡A la mierda! Si crees que estoy exagerando, espera a ver cuándo lo haga realmente — dicho eso tomo el brazo de su hermano, quien no había podido comentar nada en ningún momento — nos vamos.

Así ambos italianos salieron del cuarto apartando a todo el que se metiera en su camino con insultos y amenazas. Mientras Arthur se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando como ambos hermanos salían a toda prisa del edificio.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer para resolver ese absurdo problema era hablar con su hermano, lo cual era una tarea bastante difícil al tratarse de la familia Kirkland.

En todos los años de su existencia Allistor y él — y claro sus otros hermanos — nunca tuvieron una relación agradable, mucho menos ahora de adultos. Sin embargo, el mundo mágico y Hogwarts dependían de que ellos hablaran y solucionaran ese estúpido problema.

Después de tres timbrazos la voz de su hermano se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — saludó su hermano con su habitual tono de molestia — Estoy ocupado_, realmente ocupado _— a Arthur nunca le gusto ese acento escocés que Allistor usaba cuando hablaba entre dientes, ya que no lograba entender casi ninguna palabra que salía de su boca.

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues yo igual! ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme sobre las muertes en Hogwarts?

Un pequeño silencio intervino. Arthur sabía que los silencios traían noticias malas, desde siempre; nunca había un silencio que trajera algo bueno.

— _Mierda, ya te has enterado _— claramente tenía la intención de no decirle, o al menos que este no se enterara.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo he hecho! — aseguró molesto —¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

— ¡Estoy ocupándome de eso ahora! No sabes lo insoportable que es tener que lidiar con un puñado de aurores incompetentes — gritó a los cuatro vientos, seguramente para que aquel mismo escuadrón lo escuchara — Llevan más de tres malditos días aquí y no han resuelto nada...

_Tres días, ojalá hubiera escuchado mal. _

— ¿Perdón? ¿Tres días? ¡Oh, señor eso es mucho tiempo! ¿Desde hace cuánto sucedió?

Un silencio nuevamente.

— Hace casi cinco días.

Arthur podía sentir como el malestar en su estómago incrementó ante aquellas palabras. Realmente se sentía aún más enfermo es estos momentos.

— _¿Ellos lo saben?_ ─ Cuestionó el escocés.

— ¿Los gemelos_? _Por supuesto que lo saben ¡Dios! He hablado con ellos en la junta de esta mañana ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que fue que los demás nos hayan escuchado? Puedo asegurar que no fue nada agradable, sobre todo si una estúpida rana…En fin ¡Esto definitivamente es culpa tuya!

— ¿Disculpa? — el rubio despegó el teléfono de su oreja, ese grito por poco le dejaba sin tímpanos.

— ¡Ya me escuchaste! Gracias a tu incompetencia Harry Potter quiere verme en el ministerio, ¿Acaso eso te suena?

El gruñido de Allistor le advirtió lo que vendría ahora.

— Necesito que alguien esté en el ministerio para calmar a los aurores y mantener a raya a los italianos, Arthur.

— Oh ya veo. Ve tú entonces, o manda a Gales o Irlanda. Ellos de seguro estarán encantados de ver a _Harry Potter. Ambos sabemos que realmente les encantaría. _

— Sabes que no puedo dejar a estos idiotas solos aquí en Hogwarts, y lo mucho que estorbaran ese par allá — un gemido cansado salió de su boca — Ya tengo demasiada presión ahorita del ministro como para que maldito _héroe Potter_ siga metiéndose en mis asuntos.

Arthur quería gritarle sobre lo que era tener verdadera presión sobre sus hombros. Escocia no había vivido de antemano lo que era tener que lidiar con el papeleo mágico y muggle al mismo tiempo, sobre todo con el de la primera guerra mágica.

Claramente sus hermanos eran unos llorones con solo tener la mínima responsabilidad a su cargo ¿Qué rayos pensaba en dejar que Allistor manejarla la parte mágica de su casa?

— Bien sabes que esto podría costarnos Hogwarts, Allistor. No podemos tomarnos este asunto con ligereza.

— ¡Ja! Muchos han intentado cerrarla, estos malditos gemelos bastardos no podrán poner ni uno solo de sus finos zapatos sobre mis tierras. Ya los quiero ver intentándolo….

— Esto sonó real para mí — confesó el rubio, intentando no sonar demasiado preocupado — no una amenaza como las que siempre nos ha lanzado.

— ¡Bien, bien! Ya pensaremos en algo, ya lo haremos; por ahora ve a donde Potter para intentar calmar las cosas.

— Si hago esto me deberás un favor muy grande, Allistor. Espero que estés preparado.

— Lo que quieras, ya te digo yo.

Arthur quería seguir insistiendo para no ser él quien tuviera que hacerse cargo de Harry Potter, sin embargo, sabía que dejar ir a Gales e Irlanda no sería la idea más brillante.

Y sin más ambos finalizaron la llamada.

**###**

Llegada la tarde Arthur se vio obligado a viajar al ministerio de magia. No había pisado el ministerio hacía bastante tiempo, ni siquiera en la segunda guerra mágica había puesto un pie en ese amargo lugar.

Pensar en eso le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Cornelius Fudge había sido la última persona del mundo mágico en verle la cara en el ministerio. Aún recordaba con enojo como aquel mago le había sacado casi a maldiciones por intentar persuadirlo de la llegada del señor oscuro.

— _¡Voldemort está de vuelta! — le había soltado en su roja cara frente a los Aurores bajo su cargo — si no quieres ver eso significa que estás más ciego de lo que Albus piensa. _

— _¡Calla, calla o te mandaré a Azkaban! Escuchaste ¡Eso es lo que haré!_

_Arthur soltó una risa lunática, lo que casi hace que los Aurores le suelten por miedo. _

— _Quiero jodidamente verte intentar hacerlo Fudge._

De no ser por su hermano — quien le aseguró al ministro que tomaría el cargo de Arthur en el ministerio — seguramente habría sido besado por algún dementor por órdenes de Fudge

Dado que ya no tenía el privilegio de usar las entradas de trabajadores la puerta de visitas era la más adecuada para presentarse.

Se metió en una vieja cabina telefónica y siguió algunos pasos que recordaba vagamente para entrar, supo que había funcionado al escuchar una voz chillona a través del teléfono.

— Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

— Arthur Kirkland, he venido a ver al jefe de aurores. El auror Potter.

Un silencio se formó.

— Disculpe ¿Potter? ¿Cómo Harry Potter? — la voz parecía divertida — _um hum voy a creerle…_

Arthur pensó lo común que podía ser que algunos magos llegarán con la excusa de tener citas para ver al famoso Potter, después de todo era el héroe del mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para esto.

— ¡Le digo que he venido a ver al Auror Potter! — repitió, pero esta vez con algo de enojo — tengo una carta para desmontarlo.

— Bien, pero allá usted si luego lo echan por alterar el orden en el ministerio — dijo con frialdad — Tome su gafete y colóquelo en algún lugar visible.

Donde salían las monedas un gafete plateado con su nombre y el motivo de su visita apareció. Se colocó el gafete y espero a que la voz terminara de molestarlo.

— Tendrá que someterse a un cacheo y entregar su varita mágica en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Cuando estuvo abajo, junto a todos esos magos y criaturas, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar un chillido de emoción. No mentiría diciendo que no extrañaba estar rodeado de toda esa vibra mágica_ ¿A quién quería engañar? _la magia siempre fue y será parte de él.

Le tomó un momento ubicar la recepción de seguridad, tal parcia algunos cambios habían sido hechos mientras estaba ausente en el ministerio.

— Acércate — la voz de un chico le llamó- Eres un visitante, ¿verdad? el chico lo observó de arriba abajo. Arthur sabía que se veía extraño a los ojos de un mago, la ropa muggle del trabajo no favorecía en nada el ir de forma discreta — necesito su varita.

Arthur se quedó inmóvil por un pequeño momento antes de recordar algo importante, él no llevaba consigo su varita.

— ¿Mi varita?

— Si, su varita- repitió.

— No la traigo conmigo — comentó sin darle mucha importancia, implorando que el mago lo pasara por alto.

No solo fue el chico que le miró de forma extraña, la gente a su alrededor igual lo hicieron.

— ¿Es acaso usted un muggle?

— ¿Qué? No, no lo soy.

— ¿Y dónde está su varita?

— No la uso en mi trabajo.

Parecía muy impresionado.

— ¿Y a que ha venido?

— Vengo a ver a Harry Potter.

Ahora el chico no disimulaba para nada su sorpresa.

— ¿A Harry Potter, y sin varita? ¡Ya voy a creerle! ¿Es acaso usted del profeta? ¿O de corazón de bruja? mire que no tenemos tiempo para otra pelea por entrevistas con el Sr. Potter

Arthur resopló ante eso

— No tengo su tiempo para esto chico, vengo de una junta importante por un citatorio dado por el Auror Potter. Si usted no va a dejarme pasar me largare de aquí y verá usted que quiere el señor Potter conmigo…

Aquel joven pareció pensárselo un par de veces antes de decidir si llamar a seguridad o dejarlo seguir.

— Siga adelante entonces — dijo inseguro — los aurores están en el segundo piso, si usted…

— Ya sé dónde se encuentra.

Arthur tomó su maletín de la mesa y con toda la dignidad que tenía camino hasta el piso de aurores.

**###**

Arthur se encontraba siendo atendido por uno de los aurores de bajo rango para verificar su cita con Potter. Estaba seguro de que el joven mago de la recepción había notificado sobre él a todos los departamentos en el momento de su partida al segundo piso; de no ser así aquel joven auror no le estaría mirando de manera tan sospechosa.

— ¿Así que usted es _Arthur Kirkland_? — dijo el auror pasando su vista del gafete en su pecho a su rostro — ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que usted es este mago? Nosotros no hemos visto a ningún Kirkland en bastante tiempo, _Arthur_— aquel chico estaba comenzando a impacientarlo.

— No tengo tiempo para esto — soltó frustrado — Harry Potter me ha mandado esta carta para verle — Arthur sacó la hoja de su maletín y se la dio.

El chico estudió la carta por unos momentos, luego se la devolvió con la misma mirada dudosa.

— Podría ser falsa…

— ¡Oh podría de verdad estarme esperando! — dijo irritado — No tengo el jodido tiempo para esto chico, necesito ver a Potter. Ahora.

— Espere entonces.

El chico le dejo ahí y fue a buscar a un supervisor.

Arthur tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado, y así era. Solo faltaba girar un poco su cabeza para ver la forma descarada en que los jóvenes aurores le miraban. No pasó mucho rato hasta que el chico que le atendía llegaba con un auror mucho mayor, el cual no le miraba tan sospechoso como los otros.

— Usted debe ser _el otro Kirkland _— dijo con una mirada cansada — Su hermano nos dijo que podría ayudarnos a resolver _un problema_.

Por la forma en que el auror lo decía podía asegurar que no había visto el lado amable de Allistor, claramente les estaba causando problemas.

— Arthur, Arthur Kirkland- dijo extendiendo su mano la cual fue recibida con un apretón firme — el auror Potter me ha enviado esta carta.

— Ronald Weasley- dijo recibiendo la carta. A comparación del otro joven este no parecía sorprendido con lo dicho — Estoy al tanto, he sido yo quien le ha sugerido a Harry que te escriba.

— ¿Ah, enserio?

— Si, sí. _El otro Kirkland _nos ha dicho que eras mejor que él en este trabajo de intervenciones… oh, bueno, será mejor que entremos a la oficina de Harry.

— ¡Es lo que estaba diciéndole al joven!

El más joven pareció avergonzado a tal punto de que su cabello ahora era un tono rojizo intenso.

— Vamos Teddy, es tu primer día — dijo Ron con algo de burla — No intentes capturar a un mortifago ahora.

— ¡Claro, yo!… Es decir… Lo lamento.

— Por supuesto, por supuesto. Sin embargo, creo que estamos abrazándonos con esto.

— Claro, sígame.

El auror Weasley lo guio hasta una pequeña puerta de madera al final el pasillo. Ahí toco la puerta y ambos entraron.

Frente a Arthur estaba el aclamado niño que vivió, Harry Potter. Recordaba al chico Potter más joven: al niño de doce años que apenas sabía que era un mago y al de diecisiete que había matado al mago más temido de todos los tiempos con sus propias manos. Ahora, delante de él, el líder de aurores Potter, que con ojos cansados y un aspecto algo desaliñado le sonreía.

— Harry Potter… — susurró, sin evitar decir el nombre del mago.

— Supongo que usted es Arthur Kirkland — dijo escaneándolo de arriba abajo, analizando su aspecto — su hermano Allistor me ha dicho que usted podría ayudar con un caso…

— Si, por supuesto — aseguro, tomando el siento libre que quedaba en la habitación — Habla del reciente homicidio en Hogwarts, espero.

Tanto Ron como Harry se miraron disimuladamente.

— Me he enterado esta mañana en mi trabajo — declaró ante la sorpresa de ambos magos — me han armado un buen escándalo por este asunto, auror Potter.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? Hemos estado llevando este caso con la mayor discreción…

— Trabajo con diferentes personas señores, créanme que estos asuntos de mayor discreción son los que salen más rápido a la luz.

Arthur suspiró agotado, frotó sus ojos con algo de fuerza y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla. Se sentía demasiado cansados y no ayudaba en nada que su humor no estuviera en su máximo para este tipo de situaciones.

— Tengo entendido — dijo Ron, mirando intranquilo a Arthur — que usted puede apoyarnos si habla con el representante italiano — Le estudio antes de continuar un poco más seguro — y si ese fuera el caso, le estaríamos muy agradecidos.

— En efecto, creo que esa fue la intención que tuvo Allistor al enviarme aquí. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar los que las cosas vayan a salir como todos queremos — ante esta declaración ambos aurores se tensaron — Ese par de idiotas tiene una opinión poco grata de nuestra comunidad mágica, espero que entiendan que cualquier decisión que ambos tomen nos afectará a todos.

— Pero, usted podrá convencerlos ¿verdad? Allistor no dijo…

— Allistor es un imbécil hablador, auror Weasley. Esperaba que usted lo hubiera entendido después de la reunión que tuvieron en el colegio.

Ron jugueteó con su varita y asintió regularmente, como si estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho.

— Me pareció un poco brusco- confesó sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza.

— Salvaje diría yo, sin capacidad de conversación alguna.

Ambos aurores se miraron nuevamente, intentando compartir una opinión de Arthur con la mirada. Por un lado, para ellos, el rubio parecía ser una mejor persona que su hermano, pero la lengua afilada les hacía pensar que estaba más en su contra que para apoyarlos.

— ¿Entonces hablará con ellos? — insistió Harry — quiero asegurarme de dejar muy en claro que nuestro departamento no se interpondrá con la investigación de los italianos, una vez que la nuestro esté completa por supuesto.

— Si, si. Me asegurare de hablar con ellos.

Harry sonrió satisfecho, mientras Ron seguía asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Esto es lo que esperábamos- confesó Harry, claramente más relajado — no estoy seguro de que hubiera hecho si no contábamos con tu ayuda, señor Kirkland.

— Solo Arthur- contestó- el señor Kirkland es mi hermano.

— Entonces Arthur — Harry le tendió la mano para hacer que este trato se cerrará — espero volver a verle pronto, con buenas noticias por supuesto.

— Esperemos que así sea, auror Potter. Auror Weasley, fue un placer.

— Ah, sí. Lo mismo

* * *

**Esperen próxima actualización. Saludos. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**He decidido retomar algunos fics, pero antes tenia que editar algunas cosas. Se han agregado diferentes cosas a estos capítulos que ayudaran a entender mejor la trama. **

**Editado julio 2020 **

* * *

Cuando Arthur Kirkland salió de la oficina Harry sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Arthur era aterrador, de verdad lo era ¡Era aún más intimidante que su hermano! y bueno era mucho decir pues Allistor Kirkland había ahuyentado a una docena de aurores entrenados.

Los Kirkland de seguro eran algo.

Harry le dio una mirada a Ron, que parecía igual compartía su alivio.

— ¡Por Merlín! eso fue terrible — Declaró Ron sentándose en el puesto que anteriormente había sido ocupado por Arthur — Realmente terrible.

— Ni que lo digas.

— No volveré a quejarme de mi familia nunca más — Dijo Ron — Ese sujeto es todo un imbécil.

— ¿Te parece? a mí me ha recordado un poco a Percy.

— Rayos, tienes razón — Ron convirtió su mueca por una sonrisa — eso lo hace realmente un imbécil.

Harry soltó una risa ante aquello, aunque estaba que nunca diría eso en voz alta en presencia del rubio.

— Es cosa de familia supongo — dijo Harry — su hermano no es la persona más amable que he visto.

— Son un par de imbéciles ¿Que se creen que somos? — podía ver la molestia en su semblante — solo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

— El hecho de que incluya a personas de otro país puede ser el problema, más si solo son niños.

Las investigaciones en su departamento no solían ser tan alarmantes (al menos las que no tocaban temas de mortifagos) Harry se aferraba a la idea de que en Hogwarts no había ningún mortifago, así que esta era sin solamente una tragedia de la vida.

No quería ni imaginar lo mal que podría estar pasándolo la familia de aquellos chicos. Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, estaba más que comprobado, y tener que perder a un niño en un sitio que se suponía debía cuidarlo y educarlo era más que lamentable.

— Bueno, ahí tienes un punto amigo. Mione estaría sobre nuestras cabezas si algo así les ocurriera a los chicos

— Estoy seguro de ello.

Aun así la situación era confusa. en todos sus años trabajando nunca había escuchado nada sobre representantes mágicos oficiales. Es decir, ese podía ser un encargo para cualquier auror o funcionario del ministerio, no un puesto en particular. sin embargo, Kingsley había asegurado que era un puesto legítimo que no se había ocupado en años.

— Desde hace días Hermione no ha parado de merodear por nuestro departamento en búsqueda de algún nuevo avance — dijo Ron, mirando hacia la puerta como si de la nada la bruja pudiera aparecerse.

— No merodeaba — dijo Harry — estaba esperando a ver si seguíamos en esta oficina.

Hermione fue de las primeras personas en enterarse del caso. Como secretaria del ministro era de las primeras en recibir notificación de todos los departamentos, y este caso no había sido la excepción.

— Supongo que ha de estar desesperada por saber sobre la investigación — gruño Ron — como todos.

— Bueno, solo nos queda esperar.

— Supongo.

— Harry¿Crees que este Kirkland nos ayude?

— Hum. Es confiable, seguro y no parece querer arrancarnos la cabeza cada vez que abrimos la boca — dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro —Seguro hará todo lo que pueda para hablar con el ministerio italiano sobre esto.

Más no podía asegurarlo por completo, algo en los Kirkland le decía que tenía que cuidarse las espaldas.

**###**

El celular de Inglaterra emitió una señal. Él lo tomó.

Era un mensaje de Alfred.

**_Tierra a Arthur, Tierra a Arthur._**

Alzó su vista para ver al chico sentado frente a él, estaba sentado con su teléfono en mano ignorando la junta para enviar textos a los demás colegas de la reunión. Alfred le devolvió la mirada para después volver a teclear algo en su celular.

Arthur bajó su vista al suyo.

**_Oh viejo! ayer saliste como rayo después de la junta ¿está todo OK?_**

Arthur meditó un momento antes de responder el mensaje.

**_Todo en orden._**

Alfred resopló ante su corta respuesta y siguió tecleando.

Después de la penosa escena que había causado en la junta Arthur había partido directamente a su hotel. Su plan había sido ignorar lo ocurrido y no hacer ningún comentario sobre el incidente, muchos de sus colegas pensaron igual pues nadie había tocado el tema.

Ahora Alfred no paraba de mensajearse en su teléfono y hacer preguntas innecesarias. **_Ninguna sorpresa._**

**_¿Todo bien en casa? _**Escribió.

**_Si, nada importante. _**Contestó rápidamente. **_Deberías prestar atención, a Mónaco NO le agrada que la ignoren. _**

Alfred siguió escribiendo.

**_AMIGO. Ayer saliste corriendo del edificio. Te busqué por todos lados para hablar, pero no estabas :C ¿Seguro es todo en orden?_**

Arthur resopló y guardo su teléfono. No dejaría que Alfred se metiera en esto.

Cuando la junta entró en descanso las manos de Alfred le tomaron por los hombros para arrastrarlo fuera de la sala. No pasó mucho hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente a una máquina de comida.

Alfred parecía querer decirle muchas cosas. Su rostro se mostraba muy afligido, con la necesidad de soltar todo en la cara, pero no lo hizo. Al menos no hasta tener un par de barras extragrandes de la máquina expendedora en las manos.

— ¿Realmente estás haciendo esto? — preguntó con la boca llena de aquella barra de cereal tiesa.

Arthur no respondió hasta verlo tragar.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

— Esto, ya sabes… Lo del asunto mágico — Alfred sonaba realmente molesto — sabes lo peligroso que es esa basura _Artie_ ¿Dónde estabas ayer? Sé que después de la junta saliste corriendo por aquel correo mágico que tuviste… ¿Dónde fuiste?

Arthur frunció el ceño por aquel interrogatorio.

— Londres.

— ¿Londres? — Alfred alzó una ceja sorprendido — Amigo, eso es un poco mucho ¿no te parece? ¿Tomaste un vuelo a Londres? ¿O acaso el tren?

— Tome un trasladar, Allistor mandó uno para mí al cuarto de hotel. Necesitaba llegar rápidamente al ministerio. Harry Potter necesitaba hablarme de…

— _¡HARRY POTTER!_ — Alfred tenía los ojos como platos, demasiado abiertos para hacerlo lucir como un completo loco — Ese Potter… Potter te ha metido en muchos problemas por bastante tiempo Arthur ¿No te parece? — Podía ver cómo empezaba un leve tic en la ceja del americano — ¡_Más de doce años desaparecido y luego unos años más en ese loco internado mágico para hacerte escupir sangre y delirar con hechizo tenebrosos…!_

— ¡Harry no hizo nada de eso! — objetó — ¡Fue Voldemort…!

— Él no era muy diferente al tal Voldemort.

Arthur sabía lo duro que era para Alfred tratar con la magia. Nunca le había gustado y no parecía querer empezar a tomarle afecto a su comunidad mágica tampoco. Arthur sabía que parte de eso podía haber sido culpa suya.

Las cosas serían diferentes si él le hubiera mostrado lo maravilloso que era la magia a su debido tiempo.

— Igual es parte de nosotros — defendió — que a ti no te guste tu comunidad no quiere decir que dejare olvidada la mía_ Al_.

— Estarías más protegido si no fuera por ella — dijo entre dientes.

— Alfred…

— Cuando sucedió lo de Voldemort, tú… tú, tú casi mueres- rugió- ¡Realmente ibas a hacerlo!

— No iba a hacerlo — dijo rodando los ojos — lo sabes, estás exagerando.

— ¡Claro que no lo hago! — dijo arrojando lo que quedaba de su barra a la basura — Matthew piensa lo mismo.

El dulce Matthew nunca comentaba nada acerca de la magia. Sabía que no era tan apegado a su comunidad, no había tanta gente mágica en Canadá como en otras partes del mundo, pero aún había una especie de comité extraño que manejaba el control mágico.

— Matthew se hace cargo de su comunidad mágica al menos.

Alfred resopló con fuerza.

— ¡Eso es porque Francis se lo ha pedido! si no fuera así no lo haría… de todas formas ellos lo hacen bien solos, no necesitan a Matt para eso.

Con Alfred las cosas siempre serian así: Si o no, bueno o malo, mucho o nada. Para él su comunidad era invisible, así que podía manejarse sola.

— Ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber si tomas tus responsabilidades — le soltó con enojo el isleño — cuando estabas bajo mi cargo tu comunidad mágica se mantenía perfectamente a la raya

— ¡La gente quemaba a las brujas Arthur! — dijo exasperado — ¡Personas que ni siquiera eran brujas! No puedo creer que realmente intentes excusarte con eso…

Podía sentir que el rojo formándose en su cuello y parte de sus orejas.

— ¡Entonces deja de juzgarme por querer hacer algo con de esto, _maldito niño_!

Arthur dio vuelta y avanzó a la sala de conferencias. Podía oír que Alfred le decía unas cuantas cosas, pero su cerebro prefería no procesarlo. Necesitaba dejar de estresarse con cosas que no necesitaba tener en la cabeza por ahora.

No se detuvo hasta que, nuevamente, siento un tirón en el brazo que casi le hace soltar un quejido.

— Realmente creo que Romano tiene razón — se veía bastante cabreado.

— ¿Sobre qué? — dijo sin querer escuchar realmente la respuesta.

— Cerrar esa maldita escuela.

— ¡_América!_

— Tan solo mira como estabas por ese estúpido mago terrorífico, _Voldy_. Casi te mata y tú no piensas en que sea buena idea mantener esa sucia escuela sin nadie.

– Hay otras escuelas mágicas, Hogwarts no es el problema – le aseguro, soltándole un manotazo para que dejara de aprisionar su brazo — Maldición…

— Los magos lo son.

– Suenas como un maldito extremista demente Alfred_, y maldita sea ¡Ya Suéltame!_

— ¿Ah, sí? — dijo aferrándose más a su agarre — Pues tal vez lo sea. Tal vez estoy de acuerdo en que los magos son gente muy peligrosa, que no tiene un buen control y que cuando quieran podrían hacer algo estúpido.

Inglaterra clavó sus ojos entonces en Alfred, intentando que su decepción no fuera tan notoria a este punto

— Escúchate a ti mismo niño — reprendió el mayor — Si eso piensas tú de ellos ¿qué crees que ellos piensan de ti, eh? ¿Qué crees qué opinan ellos de todos los muggles? Con las estúpidas armas y toda esta tecnología abrumadora…

Tal parecía los gritos de Alfred había advertido a todo el lugar sobre su acalorada pelea pues otras naciones habían ido al rescate del Británico. Claro que ninguno se fue sin un sermón de Alemania y Suiza por la perturbación de la paz y quien sabe que otra mierda.

Cuando hubo acabado la reunión pudo ver las intenciones de Alfred de querer seguir con la conversación, sin embargo, él no le daría el lujo de calentarle aún más la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y ante la vista de todos sus colegas, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su maletín y desapareció.

* * *

**seguimos ****actualizando**** y editando. nos leemos. **


	3. Chapter 2

Estoy editando los capítulos pues sentina algunas cosas sueltas por aquí y por aya, sin embargo la historia no ha cambiado, es la misma. esta es la edición.

* * *

Cuando Arthur Kirkland salió de la oficina Harry sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

Había algo de Arthur Kirkland que le ponía ansioso.

\- ¡Dios, has visto como nos ha tratado! - Se quejó su compañero igualmente saliendo del pequeño trance- deberíamos reportarlo solo por eso ¿Quién se cree para hablarle así a dos Aurores? Ese miserable cejón…

\- Ron…

\- No Harry- dijo- No lo digo porque piense que somos superiores o algo parecido- declaró con molestia- simplemente no puedo creer lo tranquilo que estaba y lo poco que piensas cooperar con esto.

Si Harry dijera que no pensaba lo mismo hubiera mentido. Algo en los Kirkland le decía que tenia que cuidarse las espaldas.

###

Cuando la hora de la comida llegó ambos Aurores fueron obligados a salir de su departamento. Hacía varios días que habían estado metidos en el caso y la presencia de los Kirkland definitivamente no estaba aligerando las cosas; era más bien como las piedras en el camino que no podías evitar tener.

Harry dejó caer su charola sobre la mesa y procedió a sentarse. Jugó un rato con su comida antes de siquiera hacerse la idea de meter un bocado de su sándwich en su boca.

Un rayo castaño pasó a su lado.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Hermione- ¿Qué tal ha salido?

\- Como la mierda- confesó el esposo de la castaña, recibiendo una severa mirada por parte de su pareja.

Al igual que ellos Hermione se había encerrado en su oficina al enterarse del caso de un alumno asesinado en su antigua escuela. Aunque si ambos hombres eran sinceros, posiblemente la castaña hubiera estado encerrada en esa cueva desde antes.

Tenía un aspecto agotado.

\- Te dije que esto saldría mal… - Ron habló con comida en su boca- Primero Scott Kirkland aparece en Hogwarts con una orden del ministro Kingsley en manos diciendo que no podíamos hacer nada, luego el mismo bastardo se interpuso nuevamente cuando ya teníamos el permiso- sus ojos estaban encendidos por el coraje- ¡Ese idiota no dejaba de molestar a nuestro escuadrón por cualquier cosa que hacían!

\- ¡Ronald! - Mione le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-Cariño, calmante. Entiendo que estés enojado- Ron bufó- pero esto no es tan sencillo…

Como era costumbre la castaña estaba en lo correcto. Este no era un asunto que le correspondía solo al ministerio británico, el de Italia igual estaba metido. Claro que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles: trámites, investigaciones por separado, permisos, firmas, charlas en diferentes idiomas... Sin embargo, no entendían el papel de estos hermanos.

\- El departamento de Aurores podía haberse hecho cargo de este asunto por su cuenta- bufó Harry- Hubiera sido mucho más fácil y rápida la investigación sin la intervención de Scott, Mione, lo sabes.

La chica suspiro.

\- Sé que eso parece Harry, estoy segura que yo igual hubiera pensado lo mismo antes- confesó- pero esto va más allá de lo que nos están dejando ver.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

El silencio hizo que ambos Aurores se miraran.

\- Ni yo misma estoy segura.

###

El celular de Inglaterra emitió una señal. Él lo tomó.

Tierra a Arthur, Tierra a Arthur.

Alzó su vista para ver a Alfred. Estaba sentado en el asiento frente a él, observándole.

Lo miro a los ojos, luego tecleó algo más en su teléfono.

Arthur bajó su vista al suyo.

Ayer saliste disparado después de la junta, ¿todo bien?

Arthur se mordió el labio antes de responder el mensaje.

Todo bien, los siento.

Cuando vio que Alfred leyó el mensaje pudo apreciar como sus cejas se arrugaban sobre sus ojos azules.

Él se dio cuenta de su estado cansado, después de todo no era fácil moverse de Londres a Ginebra con tan poco tiempo.

América ladeó la cabeza y volvió a teclear algo en su teléfono.

Podía ver cómo se mantenía escribiendo en su pantalla, pero el mensaje nunca le llegaba.

¿Todo bien en casa? Escribió.

Si, nada importante.

Ayer saliste corriendo del edificio. Te busqué por todos lados para hablar, pero no estabas… ¿Seguro que todo está en orden?

No es nada…

¡Jesús, Arthur, escúpelo!

Hogwarts.

No pasó mucho para poder escuchar un gruñido del otro lado de la mesa. Tal parecía Alfred había dejado caer su teléfono al ver su mensaje.

Sin embargo este no parecía siquiera tener intenciones de recogerlo. Mantuvo su mirada clavada en Inglaterra, quien ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber comentado del tema.

Cuando la junta entró en descanso pudo sentir las manos de Alfred tomarlo por los hombros para arrastrarlo fuera de la sala. No pasó mucho hasta que ambos se detuvieron frente a una máquina de comida.

Alfred parecía querer decirle muchas cosas. Su rostro se mostraba muy afligido, con la necesidad de soltar todo en la cara pero no lo hizo.

Al menos no hasta tener un par de barras extragrandes de la máquina en las manos.

\- ¿Realmente estás haciendo esto? - preguntó con la boca llena de aquella barra de cereal tiesa.

Arthur no respondió hasta verlo tragar.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

\- Esto… Lo del asunto mágico- Alfred sonaba realmente molesto- sabes lo peligroso que es esa basura Arthur ¿Dónde estabas ayer? Ya sé que después de la junta saliste corriendo por aquel correo mágico que tuviste, ¿Dónde fuiste?

Arthur frunció el ceño por aquel interrogatorio.

\- Londres.

\- ¿Londres? ¿Tomaste un vuelo a Londres? ¿O acaso el tren?

\- Tome un trasladar, Scott mandó uno para mí en mi cuarto de hotel. Necesitaba llegar rápidamente al ministerio. Harry Potter necesitaba hablarme de…

\- ¡HARRY POTTER!- Alfred tenía una mirada enojada, su respiraciones estaba aún más alterada- ese Potter… Potter te ha metido en muchos problemas por bastante tiempo Arthur ¿No te parece? - Podía observar cómo empezaba un leve tic en la ceja del americano- ¡Más de doce años desaparecido y luego unos años más en ese loco internado mágico para hacerte escupir sangre y delirar con hechizo tenebrosos…!

\- ¡Harry no hizo nada de eso!- objetó - ¡Fue Voldemort…!

\- Él no era muy diferente al tal Voldemort.

Arthur sabia lo duro que era para Alfred tratar con la magia. Nunca le había gustado y no parecía querer empezar a tomarle afecto a su comunidad mágica tampoco. Arthur sabia que parte de eso podía haber sido culpa suya.

Las cosas serían diferentes si él le hubiera mostrad lo maravilloso que era la magia a su debido tiempo.

\- Igual es parte de nosotros- dijo- que a ti no te guste tu comunidad no quiere decir que dejare la mía Al.

\- Estarías más protegido si no fuera por ella- dijo con los dientes apretados.

\- Alfred…

\- Cuando sucedió lo de Voldemort, tú… tú, tú casi mueres- rugió- ¡Realmente ibas a hacerlo!

\- No iba a hacerlo- dijo rodando los ojos- lo sabes, estas exagerando.

\- ¡Claro que no lo hago! - dijo arrojando lo que quedaba de su barra al piso- Matthew igual piensa lo mismo.

Matthew nunca comentaba nada acerca de la magia. Sabía que no era tan apegado a su comunidad, no había tanta gente mágica en Canadá como en otras partes del mundo, pero aúna había una especie de comité extraño que manejaba el control mágico.

\- Matthew se hace cargo de su comunidad mágica al menos.

Alfred rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Eso es porque Francis se lo ha pedido, si no fuera así no lo haría! de todas formas ellos lo hacen bien solos, no necesitan a Matt para eso.

Con Alfred las cosas siempre serian así. Para él su comunidad era invisible, así que podía manejarse sola.

\- Ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber si tomas tus responsabilidades- le soltó con enojo- cuando estabas bajo mi cargo tu comunidad mágica se mantenía perfectamente a la raya

\- ¡La gente quemaba a las brujas Arthur!- dijo exasperado- ¡Brujas que ni siquiera eran brujas! No puedo creer que realmente intentes excusarte con eso…

Podía sentir que un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas.

\- ¡Entonces deja de juzgarme por querer hacerme cargo de esto, maldito niño!

Arthur dio vuelta y avanzó a la sala de conferencias. Podía oír que Alfred le decía unas cuantas cosas, pero su cerebro prefería no procesarlo. Necesitaba dejar de estresarse con cosas que no necesitaba tener en la cabeza por ahora.

No se detuvo hasta que, nuevamente, siento un tirón en el brazo que csi le hace soltar un quejido.

\- Realmente creo que Romano tiene razón- se veía bastante cabreado.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - dijo sin querer escuchar realmente la respuesta.

\- Cerrar esa maldita escuela.

\- ¡Alfred!

\- Tan solo mira como estabas por ese estúpido mago terrorífico, Voldy. Casi te mata y tú no piensas en que sea buena idea mantener esa sucia escuela sin nadie.

\- Hay otras escuelas mágicas, Hogwarts no es el problema- le aseguro, soltándole un manotazo para que dejara de aprisionar su brazo-. Maldición…

\- Los magos lo son.

\- ¡Suenas como un maldito puritano demente Alfred, y maldita sea ya Suéltame!

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo aferrándose más a su agarre- Pues tal vez lo sea. Tal vez estoy de acuerdo en que los magos son gente muy peligrosa, que no tiene un buen control y que cuando quieran podrían hacer algo estúpido.

Inglaterra clavó sus ojos entonces en Alfred, intentando que su decepción no fuera tan notoria a este punto

\- Si eso piensas tú de ellos ¿qué crees que ellos piensan de ti?, ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que opinan ellos de todos los muggles sin magia? Con sus estúpidas armas y toda esta tecnología…

Tal parecía los gritos de Alfred había advertido a todo el lugar sobre su acalorada pelea. Claro que ninguno se fue sin un sermón de Alemania y Suiza por la perturbación de la paz y quien sabe que otra mierda.

Cuando hubo acabado la reunión pudo ver las intenciones de Alfred de querer seguir con la conversación, sin embargo él no le daría el lujo de calentarle aún más la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo mucho saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su maletín y desapareció.


End file.
